Monochrome Factor
Monochrome Factor (モノクローム·ファクター, Monokurōmu Fakutā) is a Japanese manga series authored and illustrated by Kaili Sorano. The manga began serialization in the bi-monthly magazine Comic Monthly Masamune starting in May 2004 but has since moved to Monthly Comic Avarus, following the end of the former magazine's publication. Monochrome Factor has released 65 chapters that have been released in 11 tankōbon volumes. An anime adaption would come to air in 2008, running for 24 episodes. Introduction Akira Nikaidō, a typical slacker living a normal life in high school, encounters a mysterious man named Shirogane who tells him that they have a destiny together. When Akira hears this, he is shocked and doesn't believe a word of it. One night, Akira accompanies his friend Aya Suzuno to their school so that she can find a forgotten item. He agrees, and while there, they are attacked by a Kokuchi. Shirogane appears and tells Akira of the distortion of balance between the Human World and the Shadow World, saying that for him to restore balance, he must become a Shin: a being of the Shadow World. Shirogane, wanting to be with him, lied that if he became his shadow he will be seen by other people again. However, Akira is later informed by Shuichi Wagatsuma that he doesn't need Shirogane to become his shadow because he has an object, one that can become his shadow once he steps on it. But then Akira's friends, Aya and Kengo Asamura, see Akira and Shirogane while they're as Shin. After initial hesitation, Akira decides to let the two join him and Shirogane as they restore balance to the Human World and Shadow World. Main Characters Akira Nikaidō The main protagonist of the series. Akira is a 16 year-old slacker who unwittingly becomes a Shin after an encounter with several Kokuchi at his high school. He is revealed to be Ryuko's reincarnation, making him a Rei, as well. Aya Suzuno A 16 year-old girl who attends the same school as Akira and Kengo, of which she is a member of their disciplinary committee. She has a tough, but intelligent personality with a strong sense of justice. Aya is highly skilled in using a sword, something she learned how to use by her grandfather. Kengo Asamura Kengo is a 16 year-old male who is Akira's and Aya's friend. Among them, he is very cheerful and happy-go-lucky, though he can be serious at times. His older sister Mayu Asamura is an exorcist. Media Franchise Monochrome Factor was created by Kaili Sorano and began serialization in Mag Garden's manga magazine, Comic Blade Masamune, starting in May 2004. Monochrome Factor moved to the new and revamped magazine, Comic Blade Avarus, in September 2007, following their previous one's publication end. The manga ran for 65 chapters and released 11 volumes in Japan. Tokyopop releases the English adaption for the manga in North America. Chuang Yi releases the manga in English for other English-speaking countries, as well. On April 7, 2008, the anime of Monochrome Factor debuted on TV Tokyo and continued its run until September 29 of the same year, airing a total of twenty-four episodes. The anime aired on other TV networks such as AT-X and TV Osaka. Eight different DVD volumes were released to distribute the episodes, each set containing three different episodes. The first volume was released on August 8, 2008 while the eight volume was released on March 13, 2009. An adventure dating-sim game of the series was released in Japan on November 27, 2008, playable through PlayStation 2. The game is titled "Monochrome Factor: Cross Road" and follows the anime's storyline, also including a set of a new characters, as well. Five characters are available for the player to date: Akira Nikaidō, Haruka Kujou, Kou, Kengo, and Shirogane. References